The national and international water crisis, the unavailability of clean and safe drinking water in times of disaster as well as in everyday scenarios on smaller local scales in nations in all stages of development are an ongoing problem, for example in the applications of Recreational waterways; Livestock; Algae blooms (lake application); and Disaster mitigation, both developed and developing nations.
In times of crisis such as a flood, where there is ample water, albeit undrinkable, relief organizations have the continuous, cumbersome task of delivering millions of bottles of water, which is the number one need in all disasters.